Kagemitsu Daigo
“Will you sacrifice this land for that brother? Will you throw our people back to hell just so you can stay innocent?” Daigo Kagemitsu in Anime 2019, Episode 12 (醍醐 景光, Daigo Kagemitsu) is the Lord of Ishikawa and vassal to the governor of Kaga Province. He forged a pact to 48 (12 in 2019 series) sealed demons in change for the power to rule the world, each demon was offered a piece of his unborn son and future archenemy's body and set free to roam along the countryside. He abandoned Hyakkimaru as well as disowned him but upon realizing that he's alive and retrieving his body parts, he sets out to kill him. Daigo is also the one that ordered samurai to raid the poor village and kill them to steal their fortunes while the villagers were powerless to defy him, including of murdering Hibukuro and is the true mastermind of the murder of Mio (his son, Hyakkimaru's lover) and the orphanage children who lived with her. Due to his actions, he is the main antagonist of Dororo. Appearance He is a tall man. Due to aging, He has grey hair (black in his youth) black eyes. He has a resemblance to his youngest son, Tahomaru. Due to his pact with the demons, he has an X scar on his forehead. He has a bit wrinkles from aging. He wears a grey samurai kimono with his Daigo Clan crests on it. He wears a lacquered hat. In war, he wears a full samurai armor, Personality Daigo is an extremely ambitious, selfish, sadistic, barbaric, greedy, and power hungry tyrant, willing to do absolutely anything for the sake of power, including offering his own newborn son and future arch-nemesis to demons just so he could rule the entire land, feeling a psychotic glee at the deed and absolutely no remorse for his actions which lead to the result of abandoning and disowned Hyakkimaru as his son. Even when he learns that Hyakkimaru is still alive and the two meet, he has no feelings of attachment to his sacrificed son, nor any guilt towards what he did to Hyakkimaru. Instead he sets out to kill him just so he stops being a hindrance to his governance, even going as far as to call him a "Half-Demon Child". After the Banmon collapses from his wife's sacrifice and betrayal, his hatred toward his son had increased as they now became archenemies. Due to following the path of evil, Kagemitsu hates virtues and happiness as he unleashed the demons and monsters through the entire land and has no qualms of wiping out the innocent lives despite of him being a human He is a firm believer and an egoist that thinks that innocent people might cause the destruction of his land and anyone would sacrifice his land for an innocent person. He also thinks abandoning Hyakkimaru is the "way of a parent." He is ruthless, heartless, brutal and merciless. He shows no mercy to anyone who gets in his way or opposes him as well as betraying him, including innocent civilians such as men, women and children alike and stealing their fortunes as shown when he sent his troops to kill his son's lover, Mio and the orphaned children who lived with her. But he has some use of those as hostages to lure his most hated enemies into an ambush as he intend to capture Dororo to lure his eldest son, Hyakkimaru. Malicious, deceiver and manipulative, he manipulated Tahomaru about Hyakkimaru just so his youngest son would side with him as a pawn to killing Hyakkimaru, despite the fact he is pitting siblings on one another and with visible delight. Kagemitsu takes cowardice and failures very seriously. He will punish his own men who dare failed him as well they returned empty-handed. However, Kagemitsu is also a coward who is terrified that his son, Hyakkimaru, would return to reclaim his body parts and kill his own father without any hesitations or regrets. He is also a fool when he sent his troops to kill his own son, Hyakkimaru but only for them to be killed by him. Daigo only cares about power as well as his ambitions and position and whenever he is seen with his family it is made fundamentally clear that he is not a family loving man but rather a family abusing man who deemed that his family are worth nothing to him, as he cruelly scolds his wife for still feeling attachment and guilt over Hyakkimaru's sacrifice, saying she "doesn't understand politics". He abandoned Hyakkimaru and later sent out to kill him. He also deceived Tahomaru about Hyakkimaru to destroy their land. Due to his obsession for power, he didn't react or hesitate when his wife committed suicide, but instead retreated from Banmon's collapse from his wife's betrayal. He's also incredibly stern with Tahomaru and tends to keep him away from important matters, even becoming furious when his heir was close to discovering Daigo's demonic pact and breaking the deal. However unbeknownst to him, that the deal is already being broken by Hyakkimaru. After his wife's blood offering, the deal was preserved. His greatest mistake was abandoning Hyakkimaru and couldn't kill him when he had the chance. But killing him now is pointless as Hyakkimaru had became more powerful than Kagemitsu. Plot He's the leader of the Daigo Clan, the father of Hyakkimaru and Tahomaru and the former husband of Nui No Kata. He abandoned his eldest son after the demons whom he formed a pact with which took his son's body parts. After his son's disappearance, Kagemitsu searched to kill him and keep his secret from his youngest son. He learned that his eldest son is still alive and beginning to kill the demons and taking back his body parts. When Tahomaru asked Daigo about why he was searching a baby who went missing 16 years ago, he refused to tell his son and wondered how his eldest son was still alive. When he learned of the report about Hyakkimaru, Kagemitsu and his troops confront his eldest son during his fight with Kyubi. He questioned his son on how he was able to survive his abandonment before trying to kill him only for Hyakkimaru to escape easily. After Tahomaru and Kyubi's defeat, Nui stabbed herself as an offering to the demons that were part of the pact with Kagemitsu. He and his troops soon retreated and he swore to his eldest son, Hyakkimaru that he will pay. Relationship His Family Kagemitsu doesn't care about any of his family as they are meant nothing to him due to his love for power and his ambitions of ruling the entire land. He abused his wife, Nui when he learned that Hyakkimaru survived his abandonment. He abandoned Hyakkimaru and later set out to kill him. He views Tahomaru as nothing but a pawn to him by shown from his smirk when his sons fought each other. Nui No Kata Despite the fact that they were married, Kagemitsu had no concern for his wife, Nui No Kata, as she is meant nothing to be a tool to him and abused her for her feelings of attachment to their eldest son. He had no remorse when Nui told Hyakkimaru the entire truth of Kagemitsu's true nature and stabbed herself which caused Banmon to collapse as a result of her betrayal and sacrifice. Hyakkimaru The only person Kagemitsu hates the most and afraid of is his eldest estranged son and archenemy, Hyakkimaru. He offered his son's body parts to the demons to rule the entire land and abandoned and disowned his son. However, when learning that his son was still alive and killing the demons which foiled his ambitions, Kagemitsu showed his fear of his son and set out to kill him with no love or hesitation for him. He called Hyakkimaru a half demon child instead of son. His hatred toward Hyakkimaru was increased when Nui committed suicide, which caused Banmon to collapse. After learning his father's true nature from his mother, Hyakkimaru vowed that he would kill Kagemitsu to put an end to his tyranny. Tahomaru Kagemitsu is extremely stern to Tahomaru. Like his eldest son and wife, Kagemitsu doesn't care about his youngest son even though he crowned him as his heir. He trained him in his childhood, but in spite of that, Kagemitsu claimed that Tahomaru was not ready for war and told him to get back to training. However, when learning Hyakkimaru was alive, Kagemitsu angrily refused to answer Tahomaru's question. Kagemitsu deceived Tahomaru by telling him that his brother would destroy their land. During the battle between his sons, Kagemitsu smirked and considered Tahomaru as his pawn. Category:Male Category:Humans